A summer to remember
by Clato321
Summary: After moving out from their town, Clove and Foxface go a new city with the hope their summer will be something to remember. They have no idea what is expecting for them there.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this is a new fanfiction written by clato-borntodie!

* * *

The fresh breeze contrasted with the hot radiation coming from the flaming, orange sun. Inside the blue van, Foxface sang along with the pop singer, whose song was annoying as hell to Clove. But she stood quiet, staring at the view from the window of the van and trying to ignore her cousin's off of tune voice by watching the flashes of lights passing by them as the van moved faster on the road. Every second passed reminded her that they were leaving their town, school, houses and families behind for a few months.

"Why are you so quiet?" Foxface asked her and lowered the music's noise a little bit.

"I'm always quiet, why is it weird for you?" Clove answered her question and turned the music off. "I'm just… I don't like leaving this town, it has been our home since we're young and now…We're leaving" she said and sighed.

Foxface raised her eyebrows and looked at the road. "You knew this was going to happen Clove…" Clove nodded and chewed her lower lip.

They were designated to move out from that town since they were young. Either of them knew why but it sure affected them in some way.

Miles away from that desert road, in a luxurious apartment next to the beach, a tall, blonde boy rested on his towel, with the sun light caressing his skin. Protecting his blue eyes with dark sun glasses, Cato watched his brother, Peeta, and his girlfriend having fun in the poll, making ridiculous figures and acting like children. He rolled his eyes and sighed. It would be so much better if his parents understood that he needed to be with his friends and having fun like any teenager his age should. But no, his parents, who he barely saw him during that whole year, decided that he should find new friends and structure his priorities. Because, in their view, studying was more important than having fun. _Not that they know much about fun and friends_, Cato thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Katniss's voice calling him to join them in the pool. Cato refused with a scowl and closed his eyes. Sleeping was definitely better than spending time with anyone in that house.

On the other hand, Foxface and Clove finally arrived to the place they were supposed to arrive. "Let's meet with her" Foxface said and tried to cheer Clove up.

"Ugh. Fine…" Clove rolled her eyes and opened the door of the van. She narrowed her eyes when the sunlight hit her skin. "Damn" She groaned and putted his sunglasses on.

"We got a beach!" Foxface screamed happily and ran to the sand jumping on it and rolling over but screaming when a crab pinched her thigh. Clove laughed and ran to her, helping her to get the little animal from her skin.

"That's what happens if you love the beach so much, the animals from the sea love you back and want to give you little kisses" She smiled and put the crab on the ground. "Go away, buddy" She kicked it softly along with some sand.

"This the house where Katniss said she was going to be" Foxface pointed to a mansion that was near the beach and knocked on the door. "Clove! Foxface!" Katniss screamed and jumped out of the pool, helped by Peeta. She ran to the door from the backyard and opened it. "You're here, girls" She hugged them tightly.

Cato looked at Peeta and sighed. "More girls? I bet they are as childish as your girlfriend" He rolled his eyes.

Peeta rested his chin on the edge of the pool and smirked. "Knowing you…you will get advantage of one of them or maybe both." Cato smirked and nodded.

Clove's eyes widened as she walked in the garden where the pool was. Foxface was as surprised as her cousin, and both looked like two people coming from a whole life in the desert and finding a beach for the first time.

"This is huge!" the brunette said under her breath. It was obvious that the owners of that house were really, really rich, or else it would be impossible to keep the garden so beautiful and the flowers so fresh and alive during one of the hottest days of summer. A small smile spread on Clove´s lip and she took her sandals off, putting next to a chair. "Hey, lover boy!" she waved at Peeta, who waved back with a grin.

"Girls," Peeta started, after leaving the poll and walking towards them. He pulled an arm around his girlfriend and pointed at Cato, still laying down and pretending he was alone "this is my brother." The girls said a "Hi," and Cato pulled his sun glasses over his head, narrowing his eyes to look quickly at the girls. "Cato, this is Foxface," his brother's hand pointed to the smiling ginger "and Clove." Peeta knew, in the moment his brother´s eyes run over Clove's body, that he wasn't so bored anymore.

Cato stood up from his seat and stretched his arms above his head, just as a show-off for them to see his muscles.

"Ladies" Cato said and smirked at them. He walked to Foxface and pecked her cheek. "Nice to meet you" he then turned to Clove and placed his hand on her waist, kissing the corner of her lips. "Nice to meet you more" He smirked and pulled away from her.

Clove didn't really pay attention to him, she just frowned and nodded. "Yes, nice to meet you" She wasn't going to deny the fact that this guy was hot but he was a player for sure. "Want to join the pool?" Cato asked them and Foxface nodded. "I'm going to use the bathroom first" She looked at Katniss and she walked in the house. Clove followed them close behind. Cato's eyes fell right on Clove's backside and he smirked. _Damn_.

Clove followed Foxface and Katniss to the bathroom. Katniss said she would go get a drink in the kitchen and would be right back. The redhead had already been there last summer, although it was only for a week and Cato was and his parents were out. After passing by a couple of doors with double the size of Clove, the girls reached the bathroom. Foxface put her beach bag on their counter and picked her blue bikini.

"I didn't know Peeta had a brother," Clove commented, pulling her t-shirt over her head and putting it inside her own bag. She had her green bikini on already, so she just had to take the t-shirt and black shorts.

"I had only heard about him," her cousin said, turning around to put her bikini on. Clove looked at her own reflection on the mirror. She looked pale and tired, much because of the trip "Peeta says he barely sleeps at home during the Holidays. And his reputation is not the best. Although," the smirk on Fox face's lips, when she turned to meet Clove's eyes, told the brunette what her cousin would say even before she could pronounce the words "he is pretty hot."

Clove adjusted her bikini and then turned to look at Fox and answer her question. "Well…" She smirked and shook her head. "I'm not going to deny it, but about the reputation…He is a player, isn't he?" Clove asked Katniss, who had entered the bathroom seconds before, and she nodded.

"He is. I'm not going to say anything about him because I'm dating his brother, but… "Katniss smirked and slapped Clove's butt "I can tell that he saw something in you…Be careful, Clover, because if you're not, you will end up on his bed, I'm sure" Clove rolled her eyes and sighed. Foxface hugged Clove and looked at her. "Look. You have to forget about him. We're in a new town. A new beginning, you better be forgetting about Ethan, Clove" She threated her cousin and Clove just nodded.

"Will try to…"

They headed to the door and opened it to walk back outdoors. When they reached the backyard Cato's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Fuck" He mumbled under his breath and looked down at his crotch, just to make sure it wasn't that noticeable.

"Peeta, I'm back!" Katniss shouted and ran to the garden, jumping to her boyfriend's arm.

Peeta chuckled and hugged Katniss before jumping with her into the poll. The water splashed all over Clove and Foxface, who quickly decided to join their friend´s and jumped in. Clove twirled her body under the water, opening her eyes and smiling widely as the hot seemed to leave her body. That was what a good summer day should be spending on, swimming and getting some relief from all that haunting hot. She came to the surface and gasped for air, rubbing her eyes in the next movement.

"Your house is amazing, lover boy," she complimented, swimming next to the blonde and Katniss. Foxface was still under water, trying to break her record of minutes without breathing. It wasn´t a reason for Clove to get worried, she was already used to watch her cousin do that and she knew the redhead would emerge as soon as her lungs started aching.

"Thanks, Clover," Peeta smirked "You should come here more often. I mean, it´s not like there is not space enough here for you and Fox."

"There is a lot of space for you here, beautiful" Cato added and smirked at her.

Peeta laughed and swam to Clove. "He is always like that, don't feel weirder out" Clove nodded, already knowing that Cato wanted to mess with her and he just wanted something. Sex. He wasn't going to get it with her though. She swam out of the pool and walked toward him, raising her eyebrows.

"There's space for me here, handsome? Where" She wrapped one of her arms around Cato's neck and smirked. Foxface's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. What was exactly happening?

"In my bedroom" Cato smirked and Clove placed her hand on his chest. He got her. She was his, he knew it.

To Cato's surprise, the girl pushed him away as hard she could. The boy fell on the chair behind him with a grunt and Clove shot him a disgusted glare. "I would rather sleep in the street than ever going to your bedroom," with that, the girl turned around and walked back to the house. She had no idea where the corridors would lead her to, but she couldn´t look at Cato for now. He reminded her of her e-boyfriend and she had sworn to never fall in love again. Love had blinded her in a way that she didn't notice she was in trouble until it was too late. Clove wouldn´t risk getting through the same again, so she would use drastic methods. And one of them was running away from guys like Cato.

Peeta, Foxface and Katniss laughed when the boy fell from on chair. Cato groaned and rubbed his head.

"That bitch," he grumbled and stood up. He ran into the house, following her as quickly as he could "Are you lost, beautiful?" He asked her, catching Clove's attention that was looking for somewhere to hide.

"No, I'm not."

Cato folded his arms and nodded. "Then tell me where you are going," He closed the door behind him and walked up to her "Why did you do that out there, huh?" He smirked at her. Clove stepped back from him just to find her body against the wall "I'm not going to hurt you" He murmured and came closer to her, placing his finger on her chin and making her look at him. "Why are you so mad…I was just playing" He asked her with a gentle tone.

"That is the problem," she crossed her arms over her chest, to where she had noticed Cato was staring at "My eyes are up here," his hand was slapped away from the girls chin "You didn't hurt me and I won't let you do so. Let go of me, now," Cato stepped back at her snarl, frowning slightly as the Clove passed by him and ran to the bathroom, where her bags and Foxface's had been left.

"What the hell just happened?" he questioned himself, rubbing his bare beard softly. Meanwhile, Clove closed the door shut behind her and leaned against it. Seconds later, she leaned down over the basin and cleaned her face with fresh water.

"Girls," He followed her with his sight and thought to himself _There is something about this girl…She's someone interesting. Mine_ He smirked and walked out from that room.

After cleaning her face, Clove looked up at the mirror and rubbed her eyes. "Why…" She sighed and shook her head. The girl looked down at the water that was disappearing in the sink and stayed there, trying to calm down. There was no reason to be nervous, but she couldn´t help to get like that.

He was now in the kitchen, rubbing his temples and watching some TV. "Clove…" He repeated and nodded. "Clove" He pointed his crotch and smirked. "Is going to be ours" He stood up and threw the apple away.

"I will check on Clove, you guys stay here," Foxface swam to the small steps of the pool and walked out of it.

Peeta and Katniss didn't even heard what she said, they were already sucking each other's mouths. Rolling her eyes at the couple, the girl entered the house, looking for her friend. "Clove?" she called, looking around. Noticing the closed door of the bathroom, she knocked on it, suspecting Clove would be there. The door opened and Clove appeared, with a serene expression.

"I'm fine," she said, knowing what she would be asked about "And no, I don´t need to rest. I'm fine," she repeated and Foxface nodded, hugging the girl in front of her "I can ask Peeta to talk with Cato, if you want." Clove shook her head and pulled away from the hug "It's his house, Foxie. I will simply ignore him and hopefully he will do the same."

Foxface agreed with a slight movement of her head and pushed the girl back to the garden "Now, now, let's do what we came here for. Swim!" Clove took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay fine. Let's swim!" She laughed and jumped to the pool along with Foxface.

"Guys, I brought something for us that might give us a little bit of fun" Katniss, after leaving the pool, winked and reached for her purse. She pulled out a bottle of vodka and smirked. "Alcohol" Foxface turned to look at Clove and raised her eyebrows. It was going to be the first time Clove would taste alcohol. Foxface swam to get a glass of pure alcohol and gave one to Clove. "Just take it, it will sore your throat, but you'll like it after all" the readhead smirked and winked at Clove.

Clove looked down at the glass and then up at Katniss's face, who was persuading her to take it. Clove smiled widely and nodded. "Yes, alcohol..Yummy" She said awkwardly and drank the whole glass, coughing softly.

Cato walked out of the house and found the girl drinking and almost choking. He laughed and asked for a glass of it, taking it just like water.

"Ugh!" Clove shivered and gasped, shaking her head violently "How the fuck do you guys drink this for fun?" she sticked her tongue out and rubbed it, trying to take the taste group laughed at Clove, who looked like she had just eaten dog's poop, like Katniss said.

"I want some more," Cato stole the bottle from Katniss's hand with a wink and took a deep sip. His body was already used to alcohool, it was an old friend for his mouth.

"Hey, bro, don't drink it all," Peeta warned, arching an eyebrow. He didn't want Cato to get drunk when his friends were there, especially Clove.

"Chill out, it's just a bit of vodka."

When the taste of vodka had already left her mouth, Clove got out of the pool and laid down on the grass, staring at the pale blue sky. There were no clouds in there and, apart from her friends and Cato's voices, she felt in peace. She just hoped the following days and weeks would be like that.

Later in that afternoon, after a lunch which looked more like a feast to Clove's and Foxface's eyes, they went to the living room to watch a movie. Peeta was sitting beside Foxface, with Katniss on lap. Clove had the ´luck´ to sit between Cato and her cousin. But for half of the film, there was no problem at all. Everyone seemed very focused on the screen until she felt an arm slowly sliding around her neck, over her shoulders.

She looked up at Cato, who was much taller than her, with an eyebrow raised. "Hey, my shoulders are too support my neck, not your fat arm," she provoked, trying both to be funny and to ease the tension she had caused between them and also to actually get him to pull his arm away from her. In response, the boy squeezed her against him.

"My arm is not fat, beautiful" He pecked her forehead, making Clove scowl, and turned at the screen.

A few minutes later his arm was back on his knee. He leaned down on the couch and watched the movie. It was a horror movie so if he got the chance he was going to take it and 'protect' Clove, but she was too busy getting protected by her cousin, whom had traded places with him.

Clove looked up at Foxface and hid her face on her shoulder. "I'm actually scared" She murmured and the redhead laughed, but held Clove against her since she was shaking too. Cato watched them snuggled against each other and he smirked. He nudged Peeta on his rib and pointed them.

"Look" He murmured and smirked, without dragging Katniss's attention on him.

"They're cute," Peeta chuckled and rubbed Katniss´s back, kissing the top of the head of his scared girlfriend.

Cato shrugged and chuckled "Girls."

Foxface glanced at the boys "Are you guys talking about us?" Cato nodded with a smirk "That's rude!" she poked Cato on his cheast and sticked her tongue out at her friend "Shut up and watch the movie. Unless you're too scared to do so."

Cato rolled his eyes and threw his attention back to the screen, being imitated by Peeta and the read head.

Minutes later, the screams coming from the screen weren´t giving him anything anymore. He closed his eyes in the dark of the room and rolled his head back. At the end of the film, overpowering the low music of the credits, Cato's loud snore - caused by the position of his head - caught everyone's attention.

"Hey, Cat!" giggling, Clove watched as Katniss poked Cato's sides, making him grumbled under his sleep.

Clove sighed and, deciding to not let him annoy her, stood up.

"Peeta, can you show us where we will sleep? If you don't mind, I mean…" she bit her bottom lip, looking at Katniss on Peeta's lap. She liked to watch the way her friend held his girlfriend like he would protect her of anything, even if he had to give his life for it. And the way their eyes meet, like they were born for that shock of grey and blue. That was what Clove wanted in a relationship, though she was determined to not be in one for years.

"Of course, Clover," he gave her a smile and Katniss stood up along with Foxface.

"I'm tired!" Peeta's girlfriend yawned and wrinkled her nose "But I have to eat something first. Baby," she pouted at Peeta "do you still have those lemon muffins?" The boy nodded and kissed her cheek before walking upstairs.

"Follow me," he commanded at Foxface and her cousin "The house has three floors, Fox already knows that, but you should be careful, Clove. There are empty rooms and my mother decorated the corridors all the same way, so it's kind of easy for you to get lost in the first days. I did, a lot, so I'm talking for experience."

"Okay. Thanks, lover boy," she smiled and tried to memorize the details of the corridor they walking in, so she wouldn't get lost.

"This is my corridor too," Cato smirked at her and walked right to his room "If you need something, anything you want, princess, count on me" he winked and closed the door of his room.

Clove rolled her eyes and looked at Foxface. "He is so flirty. Ugh!" she sighed and shook her head.

Peeta showed Clove her new room. A huge room and all of it only for her. The bed was more than comfortable, she was starting to fall in love for this house. Maybe changing to that place, even though she would stay there just during vacations, wouldn´t be that bad.

At the middle of the night the nightmares from the movie roamed her mind, making her to stood up and opened the door. The lights of the corridors were off but there was a slight light coming from behind a door. She walked to it, thinking that it was Foxface's room. When she entered it she found a tall blonde guy. Naked. Pleasing himself and groaning 'Fuck' She thought to herself. Cato turned to looked at her and took his hands away from his hard. His eyes widened and his face turned completely red.

"No, please… Look, it's not what you think, princess!"

"Ew ew ew ew !" she covered her eyes and moaned like she was in pain, while Cato hurried to pick a pillow and cover the between of his legs with it "I swear that if I get blind I will cut it off of you!" she shouted before running back to her room. Clove felt her cheeks burning and she couldn't take the image of Cato's… thing between his hands, as he tilted is head to the back and moaned in the pleasure he was giving himself. _Disgusting prick_, she thought and hushed to her bed, covering her body with the sheets like little kids do when they are afraid of the monsters under their bed.

In his room, Cato walked to the door and closed it, making sure to lock it. "You're so stupid!" he cursed himself and shook his head. He was doing what that girl had refused to do to him and what, due to having to stay at home all day, no other chick could do. And then she caught him in the act. _You need to stop fucking up with the girl_, he told himself before falling asleep, _she ain't leaving this house by the end of the summer before she's mine._

* * *

So if you guys liked it leave a review so we will know if you want to continue reading or not. xxxxxxxxxxxxx have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

Clove woke up with the sound of her cousin singing in the shower. After that horrible ´traumatic` incident during the night, she gained the courage to get up and leave her bedroom again. Making sure it was Foxface´s bedroom, she opened the door and slid under the covers, hugging her cousin and drifting to sleep very quickly. Waking up with a groan, Clove buried her face on the pillow and then threw it to the floor.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted angrily, wanting to sleep a bit more, maybe more two hours or, who knows, perhaps the whole day. The singing kept going and, facing her defeat, she crawled to her room.

"Damn…" Cato thought to himself and sighed. It wasn't the first time a girl looked at his member, but it was the first time a girl he didn´t want to caught him touching himself. _Today is going to be an awkward day_, he thought to himself and got up from his king sized bed. The boy walked out of his room and stood in the hallway, watching her coming into her room. "Princess, can I talk to you?" Cato took long, quick steps towards her.

Clove sent him a deadly glare before stepping inside her room and closing the door. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to calm down. It was one of those days when Clove would get easily annoyed and even though she knew it wasn´t her cousin´s fault that she couldn´t sing and neither it was Cato´s that he was an asshole, she couldn´t help but feel upset.

Outside, in the corridor, Cato rolled his eyes and went downstairs. He wouldn´t waste his time with her at that moment, because it was obvious she wouldn´t listen to him. What made Cato frown and wonder was the mystery reason of his reaction to her. It was normal for Cato to flirt and try to get chicks to his bed, which never required much effort, but what wasn´t normal was how hard he was trying to make that stranger feel comfortable. It was his house and she had already been rude to him, so he had no reasons to care about Clove. But he did, and that made his stomach twist as he walked back to his room to take a quick shower.

Minutes later, Clove walked out of her room and headed downstairs, looking around for Cato but he wasn´t there, thankfully. She walked right to the kitchen and opened the fridge, even if it wasn't her house she was completely welcome there and felt comfortable because Peeta was like a brother to her. She bent over to pick a fruit from the fridge and bit it. In that moment, Katniss´s and Peeta´s voices were heard from the stairs. They reached to the kitchen as well.

"Good morning!" Katniss saluted with a sigh. Clove waved and smiled, leaning against her counter as her friends sat on the chairs in front of the table.

"You slept well, Clove? I thought I heard a scream in the night," Peeta asked with a hint of worriedness in his voice, taking a bread from the bread basket. There was anything Clove could dream about to have for breakfast, from toasts to marvelous cakes and pies. But her stomach asked for something light like an apple and if she didn´t obey it´s orders she would feel sick for the rest of the morning.

She nodded and chewed her apple. "Yeah, I slept well. I just… bumped on a wall when I was going to the bathroom."

Peeta frowned at her answer, asking himself why would she leave her room to go to the bathroom if she had her own bathroom in there? But, with a slight movement of his head, he pretended to buy her lie and started eating his toast. Beside him, Peeta´s girlfriend was already eating to. If there was a thing everyone should know about Katniss Everdeen it was that she would contain herself when it was time to eat. Even though she was feeling like a zombie whose energies were fading and she was slowly turning into dust due to her tiredness, she ate two chocolate cake´s slices, which was a weird thing to start the morning with in Clove´s eyes, and two cups of milk and coffee. When she finished, Katniss had the sensation that if she laid down on the floor, she would be so round she could lie around.

"Was that enough?" Peeta looked at his girlfriend and kissed her temple. He loved her, even though she would eat more than him most of the times, and she was his life. Thanks to Katniss, Peeta became…a better person if he could call it like that. Peeta was somehow like Cato. Someone who flirts with everything his eyes laid down on. With everything, he really meant everything. Once he got drunk and flirted with a dog. But he stopped when he found Katniss and he was still hoping the same would happen to Cato. That boy really had to change his way to be.

Cato walked into the kitchen, without looking at Clove and sat down beside Peeta. "Hey, bro" Peeta smiled at Cato. He took some bread and raised his eyebrows, then his eyes turned to Clove. "Hey everyone," Clove rolled her eyes and turned to look away from Cato. What was going to happen now?

Clove cleared her throat and gave him half a smile "Hey," she replied. She decided in that moment that she would forget that troubled first day in their house and act like nothing happened. Clove wouldn´t like to ruin her Holidays because of a guy she had just met and, perhaps, he could turn into a good friend once he stopped trying to get into her pants or get her blind by exposing his intimate parts.

"Hey" Cato said and smirked slightly, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Peeta frowned and looked at Cato. He didn't call her princess, beautiful or some shit. In fact, she started the conversation. Peeta nudged his brother on the rib to catch his attention. "What?" What mouthed and the blonde raised his eyebrows making Cato to answer with a head shake "Nothing."

Some hours later, the girls were getting ready in Katniss´s room. They wanted to go to the beach and Peeta would give them a ride to that place in a couple of minutes.

"Do you like it here?" Katniss asked the brunette, who nodded as she brushed her dark hair.

"The house is amazing, and everyone is being so nice," she wanted to add that some people were being /too/ nice, but kept her mouth shut.

"Good good. Maybe you will meet some nice boy here," Katniss winked. As Clove looked at her feet and sighed heavily, Foxface place a hand on her shoulder and felt that usual urge to make her cousin feel better.

"A nice boy, Clovey, not a jerk like Ethan. I will look for you, don´t worry."

"Yeah right…" Clove looked up at Foxface and sighed. "I hope there was someone like him. I mean, screwing the fact that he is a cheater… he used to be a nice boyfriend."

Foxface rolled her eyes and shook Clove's head like she would do when they were little and Clove wanted to play alone. "Forget about him. I don't want to hear you talking like that again, okay?" Clove nodded and backed off when her cousin let go of her.

"Why do you always look at Clove like you're trying to figure out something?" Peeta looked at Cato as he picked the pair of swimsuits he was looking for.

"I look at her as I look at every single other girl," he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Not true. This is the first time I find you so interested in a stranger."

Cato rolled his eyes. "Dude, I get interested in any stranger as long that stranger is a chick and not much older or younger than me. And hot, preferably."

That made Peeta wonder two things: if it really was something of his head and if his brother would ever stop being like that.

"Girls, are you ready?" Peeta peered on the small gap between the wall and the door, some minutes later. Katniss smiled at the voice of her boyfriend and picked her beach bag.

"We are ready. Is Cato comming too?" Peeta pushed the door open and shook his head.

"He will go to the beach too, but with his friends. Maybe you will see him there".

Clove followed her friends and cousin downstairs, folding her arms. She was using a short white dress which was rather transparent and exposed her blue bikini. Her hair was free, running down her back in soft waves and she had no makeup on, which was already a habit. Although Foxface would apply a bit of makeup every day, like a slight tone of blush, some eyeliner and a pink gloss, she never saw her cousin doing the same, not even when she was dating Ethan. In fact, the redhead had gotten worried her cousin would change after that chaotic breakup and would turn into someone she wasn´t. That never happened, and she knew it was because Clove was strong, something which was common in their family. On the hand, Katniss chose a peer of shorts and a green t-shirt with a smiley on. Her hair was tied on two braids done by Foxface, who was wearing a girly blue dress.

Cato walked out of his room and saw the petite girl walking downstairs with that dress. You could see her body behind that thing, it wasn't really needed to wear it. He got a bit jealous when he thought that there would be guys looking at that body of hers and she was just his. No one else's, at least until he said so. Cato followed the group but he turned to his car and put his sun glasses on, messing his hair slightly.

"Hell…That guy is hot" Foxface commented and Clove rolled her eyes.

"Well yes…A little bit," her cousin raised an eyebrow as if she asking "Just a little?"

Peeta grumbled and put his sun glasses on. "Can you stop talking about ´how hot` my brother is, if you don´t mind?"

Foxace giggled and apologized, entering the orange jeep of Peeta. Katniss sat on the passenger seat, beside Peeta, who would drive, and the cousins sat behind. As the jeep gained speed and the house was beeing left behind, Cato´s car, a very expensive convertible one, passed by them and Clove could swear that the blonde waved at her. She blushed against her will and looked at her hands resting on her lap.

"Is little Clove blushing?" Foxface mocked her and raised her eyebrows. "Answer me with the truth Clove, do you like Cato or at least feel attracted to him?" Katniss chuckled and looked over her shoulder at the cousins who were discussing about that blonde boy. Foxface would always put a lot of pressure on her cousin even though she didn´t realize it and it was somehow fun to watch Clove getting embarrassed.

Clove folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Foxface. "I don´t! I came here to feel better, not to fall for someone I barely know."

Foxface sighed and gave her cousin a sad smile. "You know I understand you, but…"

Clove shook her head. "I want to forget about this, okay? If I find someone attractive, I will tell. If I don´t, then I don´t tell because I don´t have anything to. If I like a boy, you will be the first one knowing. But this is not the case. Got it?" the words were harsher than Clove wanted them to be and she regret it, even though she had merely said what was in her mind.

"How rude," Foxface frowned "You changed so much in that aspect, Clove. You´re insensitive with everyone now. It's not my fault that he found someone better than you. That's not a reason to treat me as you just did," Katniss eyes went wide slightly and she shook her head. "Fox…"

Clove gasped slightly and felt her eyes burning due to the tears. She gritted her teeth and stared at the window, ignoring the pleads of her cousin trying to apologize and Katniss asking if she was fine. Peeta just listened to the girls conversation/fight. He wasn´t sure of what to say, so he opted for the safest option: being quiet. He knew Foxface had hurt Clove and that she wouldn´t make any comment about it, because that was how Clove was, she kept her insecurities and her opinions for herself until she couldn´t take it anymore. He hoped he would never see his friend snap like that.

"Clove, c´mon. You know I didn´t mean that," Foxface repeated, trying to get an answer by shaking Clove´s shoulders. But she made no sound.

Meanwhile, Cato arrived to the beach with his usual smirk. His friends would be at the closest bar and he would finally have a drink, flirt with some chicks and then surf. That was the perfect summer day he was expecting for.

When they finally arrived to the car park, Clove jumped from the jeep and ignored the calls of her friends, asking her to come back. She just walked away. Even though she didn't know that beach she found it was so familiar, she just didn't know why.

She sighed heavily and looked around for a free spot. She finally found one, it was apart from everyone in the beach. There were no noisy people there or children screaming and playing and crying; just the sound of the waves breaking on the shore.

He did find someone else better than her, she hated to admit it, but come on…That girl was beautiful; she got everything a guy would wish for. The other girls had the curves, the long blonde hair and the immaculate face. And she was so ordinary. Clove sat down on the sand, closing her eyes and thinking about the happy moments with her ex-boyfriend and, for the thousandth time, trying to figure out what she had done wrong besides being such a worthless creature. Then she felt someone poking her shoulder.

"Mind if I join?" Cato sat down beside her and looked at the sky.

"What do you want, Cato?" Clove turned to look at the blonde who just sat beside her.

"I saw you like…sad or something. Can I help you?"

Clove bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. Even with both sit, Cato was much taller than her, but he liked it, it let him have a better view of her freckled face.

The way her eyes met his, like she was so done with everything and the burden she was carrying over her shoulders made him swallow. He shouldn´t be there, trying to help that crazy girl who was an obvious hard target. He should be getting drunk like he enjoyed so much and taking some random girl to the bathroom and fuck her hard.

"No one can help me. Especially you," she muttered and shrugged. Not even she knew how to help herself.

"How can you know that if you don´t tell me what´s wrong?"

"Because I just met you and you have been doing nothing but flirting and I´m so done with people using me," a sobbed escaped from her mouth and Clove curled her legs against her chest and hid her face on it.

Cato frowned and crawled closer to her. "Hey, princess, don´t cry".

Clove rested her face between her legs and didn't dare to look up at Cato. "It's none of your business. Go away!"

Cato shook his head and placed his hand on her knees, not in that way though, just a comforting way. "Who told you I just want to use you huh? And yes, I admit I'm a flirty person but that doesn't mean I'm heartless. Hey, eyes up" Cato smirked at the crying girl, making her look up by holding her chin. "I don't like when a girl is crying in front of me, I don't care about the reason…I would never be okay with that." Cato came even closer to her and pulled his arm around her waist. "I'm just here to help you. Why don't we start from zero? I mean… Like we haven't met yet," she nodded hesitantly "My name is Cato Hadley."

Clove smiled, even though she didn´t want to - he was making her smile-, and shook her head "Alright, alright," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to forget about everything and actually start again like he suggested. Her green, teary eyes opened up and found his blue ones, admiring her. "Hi, Cato. I´m Clove Miller," she chuckled "And I feel like I already know you!"

"OH my God" Cato made a surprise face and he squeezed her against him. "Really? Is it because I have the face of a model, my face is impossible to forget or… We have already met?" He looked at down at her and smirked. "It's nice to meet you, Clove. Looks like you're a really nice girl." The boy chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"None of those reasons!" she provoked, feeling a bit better. Who would say the person making her feel sad was her cousin and who would cheer her up was Cato Hadley? "Thank you," she wrinkled her nose, keeping all the things she wanted to say about that comment which were related to herself esteem issues, but just stared at the sea. "Do you come here often? It´s a beautiful place, very peaceful. You´re lucky."

"This is my place" Cato raised his eyebrows and looked down at the little girl on his arms. "I like to come here, sit and think about nothing at all. As you said, it's really peaceful. It's like, me, the sea and nothing more. Just peace" The blonde guy said. Damn, he did say that, now he was more than ashamed. Clove closed her eyes, listening to the song the water sang for her.

"Now it´s just me, you, the sea and nothing more," she said lowly and rested her head on his shoulders "Thank you for not being an idiot, Cato."

Cato smiled slightly and rubbed her back. It was weird that he felt good just by being like that with her, only with his arm around her and they´re bodies so close. Of course, deep inside his mind, he still wanted to be closer to her.

"Not with you, princess," even though Cato couldn´t see her face, Clove grinned. That Cato Hadley she had just met was not that bad at all.

Cato pecked the top of her head and rubbed her arm with his.

"Are you feeling better now?" he murmured softly and looked at the sea. He saw how a seagull just picking up a fish from the water and smirked. "Sometimes I wish I could be an animal from the sea. Freedom, swimming around the ocean," he suddenly stood up and picked up Clove in his arms. "You know what else do I wish?" He winked at her and walked to the shore.

Clove felt slightly nervous by being so near to Cato, but he was just helping her. There was nothing to worry about. She screamed and slapped his shoulders as he picked her.

"Cato, put me down!" she ordered, laughing at the same time. The boy shook his head and ran to the water. "Cato, no!"

"Like I was saying," he began, before jumping into the water with her "I wish I could be a fish!" that weird comment made her laugh even harder, but the laughter stopped when he threw her to the water careful to don´t hurt her. Clove emerged and coughed the salty water from her mouth.

"Oh God!" she laughed and looked at the tall blonde in front of her. Cato grabbed her hand to help her out but she just pushed her in with him by grabbing his leg. "Dammit!" Cato screamed as he emerged and laughed. "What's wrong with you, Freckles!" He laughed and pulled his arms around her waist.

Meters away from them, watching Clove and Cato as they splashed water to the others face, Foxface smirked.

"I don´t think she´s feeling that sad anymore."

* * *

thank you for the reviews. hope you liked it, have a nice day xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the chapter, hope you like it!- P

* * *

"We can share my towel, if you´re still feeling cold," Cato suggested. They left the water minutes ago, and now were walking on the seaside. The silence between them was comfortable, not that uneasy silence which made people wonder why no one was talking. Not at all. Clove, more than Cato, was appreciating that quiet moment. She really needed some time to think and calm down. Some time to reunite the strength she needed to put her past behind her back.

She shook her head softly at Cato´s offer. "You don´t have to, I´m not cold anymore. Thanks."

Cato raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "You liar!" he rubbed her arms, since she had goose bumps cause by the cold she was feeling. Cato sat down right behind her and wrapped the towel around their bodies. A position in which Clove was sitting between Cato's legs and he had his arms around her body. She was quiet, looking at nothing in particular and just thinking and thinking, drowning in her own thoughts. Cato decided to stay quiet too, he didn't want to take her out of that peaceful moment when just minutes ago she looked so sad.

Some meters away, Foxface was taking short sips of her beer. Something Clove never liked about the red head was that she had kind of a passion for drinks, and she would lose her inhibitions when she was drunk, or a little more happy than usual.

"Should we go there?" Katniss questioned, tying her hair and glancing at Cato and Clove. She was glad they were getting along now, with no pushes and screams. It was good to have some peace.

"Do you want to?" Peeta asked her with a smirk. Katniss giggled and shook her head. "There are better things we can do now," she leant closer to him and brushed their lips suggestively. Peeta swallowed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"No teasing, baby," he whispered in her ear and pecked her neck.

Cato rested his chin on Clove's shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing softly. He didn't want to try anything with her… Yet. Clove took a deep breath and felt how the boy was starting to make a bit more of physical contact, she didn't mind though; it was good as long as it was friendly.

Foxface rolled her eyes and took another sip from her drink. They were sitting on the sand, like Clove and Cato, and had their towels and Clove´s bag resting on the sand. It was the perfect day to stay in the beach until the night and watch the sunset. But Cato had another plans.

"Princess," he muttered. Clove tilted her head and looked at him, with an eyebrow arched "some friends of mine will have a party tonight. Wanna go?"

Clove looked at Cato and frowned her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but I have another things to do. I can't," she explained with a shy smile.

"Okay, princess. But make sure to tell me if you change your mind," Clove nodded and looked aside at Peeta and Katniss, who were already laying on the sand and sucking each other's' faces whith passion.

"Ugh," Foxface stood up and headed to her cousin and Cato "Hey, birdies!" she chuckled and smirked.

Clove looked up at Foxface and gently pulled away from Cato, feeling her cheeks get slightly pink. "Hi. Hum…" she sighed at the glass on Fox´s hand "Drinking again?" the read head shrugged.

"At least alcohol doesn´t dumps in a jeep," the brunette grumbled and Cato frowned. What were they walking about? "Anyway," Foxface continued "I want to go home. Katpiss and Peeta will end hooking up here if we don´t do anything. And that is not something I want to see."

Clove nodded and looked down at Cato, whom was just starting to stand up. Foxface jumped to his neck and wrapped her arms, pinning him down and kissing him fully in the lips. Her vision was blurry and she had no idea of what she was doing, such was the effect of the alchool on her. Clove's eyes went wide and so did Cato's. Clove was there, he wanted to push the girl away, but it was impossible for him. His blood burned at the contact, running down to his member. It was the first time he kissed a red head and it had always been one of his fantasies. _Why not?_ he asked himself and didn't care anymore about Clove watching them. He had nothing with her anyway and she was already feeling better. He wrapped his arms around the girl´s waist and kissed her back.

Clove looked down at the sand with a soft frown. There was nothing to think about. Her cousin was making out with a good looking boy, it was normal for her. Foxface could be a quiet girl if there were no stimuli around her, otherwise she would just move and move and talk and do everything she wanted. The sounds of their tongues rubbing against each other and the moans at the soft bites and squeezes made her wonder. She never acted like that when she and Ethan were dating. He seemed to enjoy it himself, not along with her, because Clove couldn´t feel much pleasure on his rough, selfish kisses and touches – and he managed to make her think it was her fault, because she was broken and no one could fix her. She felt jealous for the sensations the ´couple` in front of her was enjoying.

When they finally broke apart, Cato chuckled and took himself a sip from the glass in Fox´s hand. Clove showed some embarrassment, but what her mind really was thinking about when the three of them walked towards Katniss and Peeta was how, for a few moments, she wished it was her lips on Cato´s.

Cato helped Foxface to stay still when she tripped on her own feet. They started walking to the couple making out on their towels, with Cato between the two girls and helping Foxface to walk. _Damn, they are hot,_ Cato thought to himself as his eyes quickly took a look of Clove's medium, round breasts as she walked, they bounced slightly and he liked that very much. When they arrive to Katniss and Peeta they all make a disgusted face. They were both touching each other's parts from under their swimsuits as they moan in pleasure. Damn, he would like to be Peeta and have Clove under him, or Foxface… actually, having in count how turned on Cato was at the moment, he didn´t mind who would be on top of him. He kicked Peeta's side and made him fall on his back, looking down at his brother with an amused smirk.

"We're going home, let's go."

Peeta grumbled and got up with a scowl. He glanced at his now erect member and sighed. He would need a really cold shower… or a really hot time with his brunette. The blonde liked the second option better, and the thought of it made him smirk at Katniss as he helped her to stand up.

"Thanks, baby," Katniss smiled, blushing because she had been caught by her friends.

Clove looked at Cato and thought for a moment. She loved staring at his lips, they seem so…soft? She poked his shoulder and caught his attention. "Thinking twice, I guess it would be fun to go to the party."

"Oh, really?" Cato grinned widely.

Clove confirmed with a movement of her head "Yeah. I think I need to live a little and think less." _Oh, princess, I agree,_ he thought.

Cato grimaced and wrapped his arm around her waist before whispering in her ear. "You'll look beautiful tonight," his lips pecked her cheek and then left to find his car.

"What did he say?" Peeta looked at Clove with an interrogative expression and she shook her head.

"Nothing really. Things only me and him understand."

"Oh, okay. I guess," Clove gave him a small smile and stepped to the car park, following the blonde.

Katniss looked up at Peeta and smirked as she saw the bulge on his shorts. "You're hard…Let's take this to the house."

Peeta´s eye sparkled in excitement for the moment and he nodded frantically. "Yes, please," Katniss laughed softly and pecked his cheek, enlacing their hands.

Behind them, Foxface threw the glass to the sand and cursed. Seconds later she was already laughing and pointing at things that only she could see. She followed Cato and Clove to the boy´s car and clapped when she saw it.

"I GO AHEAD!" she exclaimed, which annoyed Clove. Her drunk cousin meant trouble and bad moments, because she acted like a reckless child and she wanted everything without thinking about the consequences.

Cato frowned and nodded as Foxface literally jumped into his car.

"Hey babies!" she laughed and looked at Cato and Clove with innocent, wide blue eyes. Cato raised his eyebrows and began to drive to his house – thought the brunette on his car saw it more like a mansion. Clove was constantly checking on her cousin, because she knew Foxface tended to get a little too excited when she's drunk. Clove sighed and slapped Fox´s head, having to lean ahead a bit since she was sitting on the seat behind her cousin´s.

Foxface groaned and let her body fall over Cato´s lap, where Clove´s hands wouldn´t reach her, but her eyes would. The boy gasped as her cheeks made contact with his pelvis and his whole body shrank.

"Oh God," Clove cried, covering her face with her hands.

"Fo-ox, can you move?" Cato asked, not daring to take his eyes from the road. The girl giggled and smirked meanly

"Well, you asked me to move…" with that, her lips pecked the place where his member was resting.

"A-Ah…" Cato blushed deeply and didn't dare to look at Clove or Foxface, he just kept driving. He wanted to close his eyes and let her repeat the action, but it woldn´t be safe for any of them.

"Foxface!" Clove poked the side of her cousin as hard as she could from her seat. "Don't do that to him, do you hear me?" she ordered angrily. How dared her cousin act like that? She was practically sucking the boy while he was driving!

"You don´t need to get mad at her," Cato frowned. Those girls could have some really well shaped bodies, but they seemed something crazy and he wasn´t sure of what to expect from them when they were calm, which made him kind of scared of what would they do when mad "She´s drunk, she doesn´t know what is happening".

"Yeah, but she shouldn´t have gotten drunk in first place!" Clove shook her cousin by the shoulder, trying to take any reaction from her but laughing, which didn´t work.

During the whole way, Foxface´s hand travelled a bit too far to Cato´s body, being furiously poked on her ribs and back by Clove. Her cousin had no right to be that annoying and force her to watch for her when, actually, Clove shouldn´t even look at her after the offensive comment the read head made her in Peeta´s jeep.

Cato parked his car in the garage and then helped Clove out of the car, opening her the door – which was in vain because she didn´t even looked at him or thanked him. She quickly grabbed Foxface´s wrist and forcefully dragged her upstairs to her room.

"You were touching him, why?!" Clove asked her and pushed her to the bed. Cato stood on the doorframe and smirked. She was so jealous, he thought. But what for Cato looked like jealously was nothing more than Clove trying to protect her friend from him, because she knew that Foxface was drunk and she didn´t know how stupid the figures she was doing were

"I wanted to," Foxface giggled and Clove shook her head.

"You are crazy! Absolutely insane!"

"But you are the one who almost broke my ribs with your freaking pokes! And for no reason at all! " she accused, falling on her bed.

Clove´s eyes went wide "Oh, no reason? Are you serious? You were kissing his dick!" that made Foxface burst into laughter "What?!"

The read head tried to contain the laughter so she could answer Clove "The-e way you say ´dick`!" Clove folded her arms and sighed.

"Shut up and stop embarrassing yourself, please," she sat on the edge of the bed "You can´t act like that here, Fox. Remember that we are here to start a new life, not to make the same mistakes. Please, don´t make things harder, both for you and for me."

Foxface laughed and grabbed her cousin's hands. "Clovey, relax, relax," She laughed and pecked Clove's cheek. "I'm going to take a super shower!" Foxface jumped off of the bed and hopped to the bathroom.

"She was kissing my dick, huh?" Cato asked from the doorframe, catching Clove's attention.

"Oh, hey…" Clove rubbed her temples and nodded "She was kissing it and I don´t care if you were liking it, but it wasn´t safe to have our driver having an orgasm," she tried to make it sound harsh, but the words came almost harmless.

"Thank you for keeping us alive, princess," he winked and, after taking longs steps to the bed and standing in front of her, he kissed her cheek "I will have a shower too and get ready for the party. Just try to, hum," he frowned and looked down and up at her body "use something less transparent," he winked and turned around, heading to the door.

Clove looked wide eyed at the door frame, from where Cato disappeared, and then down at her body.

"Oh God. What else could happen now?"

Once in her room, Clove walked towards her closet and opened it, finding all her clothes hanging. She picked a black skirt and a blouse, also a necklace to match with the heels.

After applying a light layer of makeup, Clove sat on her bed, playing with her braid. She usally didn´t made her own hair braids, she preferred to make Katniss´s braids because her hair was shorter and she would have less work, but, that day, she didn´t mind. Someone knocked on the door and asked if they could come in. Clove shouted a "Sure," and got up, fixing her braid quickly and thinking it was Peeta. When the door opened, Cato stepped in and smirked at the girl. His usual, sexy smirk which made her blush and upset at the same time.

"I see you´re ready already," he commented.

She smiled and nodded "I am, and so are you, I see."

"Yep. Now we just have to wait for the others to hurry up," he said and sat down on the girl´s bed, but not before checking her out. The skirt was short, it only covered half of her thighs, and the blouse was black, but transparent like the other dress. Biting his lip, the boy looked away from her chest, where her pink bra was so obvious through the blouse. The makeup was simple, but it helped her face to shine a bit brighter.

"Cato," she called the boy and poked his shoulder when his eyes fell on her breasts again "Hey! My eyes are up here," she lifted his chin, just like she had to do the previous day.

"Sorry princess, it's not what you think…" she rolled her eyes at his lie "Your bra is pink and…It just caught my attention. I was checking the nice color…" He nodded nervously and Clove raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, keep checking the color" she said sarcastically, but obviously the boy did take it seriously and his sight fell on her breasts again. Her eyes went wide when she saw his pants getting slightly tight "I was being sarcastic!" she punched his shoulder softly and moved her braid and blouse in a way that his view would be slightly blocked.

Cato narrowed his eyes. "I was appreciating the view!"

"Oh, yeah? Maybe my cousin won´t mind let you see her whole picture. I mean, she almost sucked you in the car," Clove said, gasping in surprise with her own words when she noticed them.

His eyes widened slightly and he looked at her. "Uhm, I wouldn't like that, honestly" Cato rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "Don't think of me like that princess, come on" Cato stood up and rubbed her shoulders, being softly pushed away from her. He sighed "I'll drive you to the party"

She looked down at her feet and nodded "Okay, I accept your ride. But you don´t have to lie to me, I´m not stupid. I_know_ boys do like it," she rubbed her cheeks as they went hotter.

Cato raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Clove rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at him. "All guys do…That's the first thing they ask for," Cato´s frown grew heavier.

"How can you know? And sorry princess but I'm not like all of them, I'm special," he winked. A voice on the corner of his mind whispered that she had obviously had previous boyfriends and that they had had intimate contact, so she knew those things. Meanwhile, another voice whispered that she couldn´t have actually done those dirty things with some other guys, because she was his and only his to do dirty things with.

Clove sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, actually," Cato persisted.

"It doesn´t, Cato. Maybe I will tell you later, when you stop staring at my breasts," he chuckled and nodded.

"I´m sorry. You know…. guy´s things," Clove nodded sarcastically.

"Sure, sure," he patted her head and left her room, being followed by Clove.

They left the house some minutes later. Katniss and Peeta were locked on his room and when Cato knocked on the door, his brother yelled a "FUCK OFF!" and he heard Katniss´s giggles. Obviously, he wouldn´t wait for them to go to that party. Foxface was too entertained throwing up on the toilet of her bathroom and singing Lana del Rey´s songs with a husky voice.

It was hot outside and the moon hadn´t taken the sun´s place yet. It was beautiful, typical summer day and Clove just loved it like that. The breeze was soft and gently caressed her uncovered skin, giving her a reason to smile that night.

Cato was trying to focus on the road, but off and on his eyes would take a look at the brunette´s legs. She was sitting on the seat beside him and even appreciating the view in the way to his friend´s house, it was impossible for her to not feel his gaze on her.

"Cato…" Clove raised her eyebrows at him and he just nodded, turning his eyes back to the road.

"I understand. I will try to be more discreet, princess."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" she asked softly "I mean, everyone calls me Clover, Clovey or other stupid nicknames, but why would you call me ´princess`?" Clove had always been a curious little girl, and now she was really curious. She wanted to know why was that stranger that she knew only for less than two days giving her such a sweet nickname. _Maybe_, she thought, _that is what he calls to the other girls_. But something was telling her that, somehow, Cato saw a bit more on her.

* * *

leave your reviews and help us know if you like it or not! reviews always help to inspire the writer.  thank you so much, have an amazing day, guys xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Tonight__  
__We Are Young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter__  
__Than the sun_

In that town, where people are born and live surrounded by the sea and luxurious and expensive stores, it´s not to surprise if someone has a real mansion with five floors, a pool connected with the sea and a garden full of fountains and the most gorgeous, exotic flowers. But in the place Clove came from, people only went to the beach in the summer and they had to get the bus or have a three hour trip. It was a good place, the city she came from, but instead of big malls and stores with clothes which appeared on magazines, there were two libraries, a small mall with fifteen stores and an ice cream shop. And the crammed streets with piled apartments were nothing when compared to that mansion.

"Oh my God," Clove was frozen, staring at the house for more than two minutes and Cato couldn´t help but laugh at her reaction. He was used with things like that and he even had one similar house in Paris. Not that he would tell her that yet, Clove could faint or die of shock.

"Haven't seen anything like this princess?" Cato turned his face to the girl who was standing beside him. After getting out of the car, he opened her door and Clove walked out too, still startled. He locked his car and pocked his key in his pants.

"I never saw anything similar," she managed to whisper.

"Well, you should get used, because there is much more like that in this place," the boy dedicated her a little smirk and proceeded to walk "Here, I'll show you the house," he said, wrapping his arm over her shoulders.

The way to the door was considerately longer than usual. It was like walking on red carpet, Clove observed, but instead of red, it was made of a stone which shined like silver every time a water drop flew from a fountain and landed on there. When they both reached the door, he twisted the knob and opened it for her. Clove walked in first, since Cato opened her the door and held it for her. It was a charmer thing to be a gentleman in the right times. Women liked those little signs of consideration and it helped on getting him some – which was practically the only reason why he did it.

"As you can see, this is Josh's living room," he presented Clove the room full of expensive couches, tables, candles, everything was in there.

A gasp escaped through her at every couch or painting which could buy two houses like the one she had in her city.

"I think I will kill the owner of this house," the girl mumbled more for herself than for anyone, but Cato heard her and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Want to tell me more about that plan?"

Clove blushed and giggled. "I was kidding. I never killed anyone in my life and I pretend to keep that way," he nodded.

"I agree that you should stay like that, princess," he winked and took her hand on his to drag her trough the corridor to the elevator.

"Oh my God, he has a fucking elevator in his house!"

"Well, you don´t want to take the stairs," Cato chuckled "When we were young he had no elevator. It was horrible to take all those stairs just to reach his room,"

"So that means… How many floors does this house have?!" she asked him as she realized that the elevator hasn't stop yet on their floor yet, after Cato pressing the button.

"Five, if he didn´t had a sixth yet."

"Five floors?" her mind was racing with the counts of how many it should cost to maintain such a place. Then, it was Clove´s turn to smirk mockingly. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "And you couldn´t take the stairs? And thinking you were an active person."

"I am!" he defended with a shrug "I just don´t like to have to take the stairs to go from the bedroom to the living room. It´s boring."

"And taking an elevator every time you want to come down is not?" a grimace spread on his lips.

"Not when you have a Tv on it," he watched as her green eyes widened and contrasted with the dark freckles on the corners of her eyes.

"You´re kidding…" Clove covered her mouth and took a step back "God! How rich is he?" she asked with her voice a tone higher than usual.

Cato shrugged "As much as me. But instead of four houses over Europe he has this one and more two," he chuckled and patted the girl´s hair as she turned pale "Don´t tell me you come from a poor family, princess?" Clove shook her head slightly and frowned softly.

"No. I come from a normal family," the blonde furrowed his eyebrows, smirking in amusement. For once in his life he wasn´t chatting with a girl who would ask him to pay her a drink or a lunch or whatever after knowing that he could afford almost everything.

"Does that mean I come from an abnormal family?" he joked.

"No, no! I didn´t meant that! I swear, Cato!" she apologized frantically, afraid that she had actually offended him.

"Well, it is okay if you did, ´cause my family is not normal at all," Clove blushed deeply and shook her head.

The elevator´s door opened with a ring and they walked in. Cato couldn´t take his eyes out of her, as the girl stared at the small television screen on the wall like a children in the Christmas morning. Later on, Cato had already guide Clove through the second and third floors and he wanted to show her one more before they actually entered the party. They were having a nice time, talking a bit and walking side by side as he told her stories of the times he and Josh went to trips over Europe. Clove was fascinated and the blonde couldn´t be more glad to know she had forgotten about her first bad impression of him.

But they got separated when, distracted with the candelabrum on the ceiling, Clove didn´t notice Cato heading back to the elevator and he only noticed she was left behind when the doors of the elevator closed right in front of his face.

"Damn it!" he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. She would get lost for sure, if even he used to get lost in that house.

"This is house should appear on a magazine. Perhaps it already did," she commented and her eyes left the candelabrum. A frown grew between her eyebrows and Clove looked around on the corridor. "Cato?" there was no answer, only the echo of her voice. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled "You idiot! Where ever you are, come off! I don´t like playing this kind of games, Cato!" but he never came and Clove was left absolutely alone in a stranger´s house.

In that moment a guy stumbled from a room and a smirk formed on his lips when he saw Clove, who with her arms crossed over the chest and her teeth biting her lower lip nervously as she thought about a solution.

"You!" he laughed and walked to her, wrapping is arms around her waist before Clove could even notice he was there. "Hi, Elisabeth" He laughed and pecked her lips. "I was looking for you," the horrible taste on his lips proved Clove that he was not only drunk, but also high. She wondered how someone who can barely walk can be so strong.

Clove squirmed on the stranger´s arms and punched his face, letting out a panicked scream. She did it for instinct, with the boxing classes she had for two years printed on her mind. Her hand ached and the stranger´s nose was a bit worse, although her hit would only serve to slow him down a bit.

The boy fell on the floor – more because of the alcohol burning in his veins than anything else - and rubbed his face, making the pain even bigger.

"Oh, you didn´t, bitch!" he snarled at her. Panting, the girl turned her back to the stranger, in the moment he stood up and stumbled towards her, and ran to the stair´s door. She closed the door behind her and ran upstairs as fast as her legs allowed her.

"Cato!" she screamed when she got to the first floor. Clove saw herself on a corridor she hadn't seen before, which leaded to a lone door. She swallowed and fixed her skirt, walking to the door and hoping to would lead her to somewhere where her friend´s bother was. But when the door opened, there was no room or corridor. It was the back yard, with a small fire on the corner and a bar with two employees distributing drinks and hot dogs coming from the grill. Yes, they had a barbeque and a bar in the back yard. And there was a pool in the middle. "Holy shit!"

The same boy who had scared Clove laughed and walked into the back yard.

"Where are you, little bitch?" he whispered and stepped to the bar.

Cato finally arrived to the final floor and he sighed, clicking the bottom to go back to the floor one. The blonde searched for his Princess everywhere; the living room, the games room, the bathroom, the kitchen and all the other rooms she could possibly be in. But there was no sign of the freckled girl and Cato thought she could have went to the back yard.

Clove headed to a set close to the bar, where there were a few tables and chairs. The girl sat down very quietly, eyeing the poll in disbelief. It was the biggest pool she had ever seen, and it confused a bit why would anyone have such a big poll when they had a door on the back yard connecting the house to the beach. Her wide eyes wandered around, looking for a familiar face. Maybe someone she knew would be there. But who would she met from there besides her cousin, Peeta, Katniss and Cato? No one, and that was the same she found.

"Damn you, Cato," she cursed and tried to stay as calm as it was possible and to not catch anyone´s attention. Once in a while, during those minutes she stood there by herself, Clove would stretch her neck and hope the blonde guy would come and find her. That was how Clove was, a shy girl who had the luck to have her cousin to a be extrovert, because it was the only way she got any friends. Foxface attracted people to her as much as Clove, but she knew how to keep them interested with her conversations and the use of the right topics.

Cato opened the door and screamed to the back yard and his eyes searched the place, looking for her. He sighed in relief when he found her, shrinking on a chair like if making the smallest movement would get her hurt.

"Here you are," he smirked down at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Clove immediately lifted her head and she could swear she had never felt so relieved.

"Cato, where were you?" several similar questions were shouted to the boy as the brunette stood up and hugged him really tightly, catching Cato by surprised. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, returning the hug tenderly, only a few seconds before she pulled away, looking away in embarrassment.

"I thought you were following me, so I got into the elevator," he explained with a smooth smile "And where were you, princess?"

"Looking at the ceiling…"

Cato burst into laughter and shook his head softly. "You are hilarious, you know? Now, come with me, I will pay you a drink," he offered her arm, but Clove wrinkled her nose.

"I don´t drink, you know that," the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot it. But they have soda." And that was enough to convince the brunette, who had always had an obsession for soda. Her favorite was Coca-Cola, with a slice of lemon inside the glass along with ice cubes.

The boy took Clove to the bar and asked for a bottle of beer, which seemed to be his habitual request, and "a Coca-Cola for the lady". She gave him half a smile and took a sip from her drink as he did the same, both sitting side by side. She was drinking her soda calmly, listening to the music coming from the radio, the laughs and screams from the people having fun on the pool, and the comfortable silence between her and Cato, when a whistle caught her attention.

Clove turned completely pale as she watched the drunk guy making her obscene gestures from a chair on the other side of the bar. Cato, who had just asked if she had brought a bikini so they could take a swim, waited for an answer which didn´t come, as she was frozen and his eyes followed hers.

"What the fuck?" Cato glared at the guy and stood up, with his tall body covering hers. "Fuck off, dude! She´s with me!"

"Oh, so you are her new boyfriend?" the boy asked Cato and stood up from his chair. He was approaching them. His vision was blurry and all he could see from her face were the delicate lines and the green eyes, shining through her eyelids. And he missed the green eyes those were similar to. In that guy´s mind, Clove was a girl called Elizabeth, who had broken up with him some days ago and the reason of his drunk state "You slut! Is this wimpy the reason why you left me?"

Clove squealed and felt her hands shaking.

"Hey, don´t you worry, princess," Cato muttered to her. He considered the probabilities of that guy being Clove´s ex, but it just didn´t make any since that she was so scared. Anyway, either she knew him or not, Cato wouldn´t let anyone talk like that with her "Go to the pool and I will meet you there after I put some sense on this dickhead, okay?" she nodded and said a "O-Okay," under her breath. Clove literally ran to the pool area and left a furious Cato behind.

Cato arched and eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at the guy. Minutes later, the blonde was looking down at the boy shrinking against the counter and covering his bloody nose and black eye. Cato rubbed his fist split a last warn, making it clear that the boy should never talk with Clove again. He headed to the pool, from where he saw Clove sitting on the grass surrounding the area. He sat beside her and pecked the girl´s cheek.

"What happened?" he eyes scanned his face, looking for a cut or a scar, but there was nothing but his usual smirk "Are you hurt? Did he do anything?" she asked with a glint of care in her eyes.

"Do I look hurt?"

"No?" He chuckled. Obviously he wasn't hurt. Cato was Cato and he always had to win, no matter what.

"I won, princess. He won´t bother you again," Cato placed his arm over her shoulders, pulling the girl slightly closer to him.

Clove nodded with a forced smile. "Good. Thank you for helping me out in that situation. I have to go now," she excused herself and gently pushed Cato away. Obviously, he couldn´t be pushed away by her fragile body unless he let her, which he did.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following her with his gaze.

"To the bathroom. Lady´s things," she stood up and pulled her skirt down, since it had lifted a bit when she sat on the grass.

Clove walked back into the house. She memorized the way to the bathroom when Cato showed it to her, so she quickly found it on the second floor. Cato used that moment to chill out a bit. The slashes of water landed on his feet, which were completely wet already. It was a warm night though, and all those lamps scattered by the boards of the roof and the back yard made it difficult to remind the day was long gone.

When Clove came back from the bathroom, she stepped to the bar – only after making sure there were no unpleasant presences there. Sliding onto a chair, the girl asked for another cola, but a frown grew between her eyebrows as she watched the people around her drinking shots. They looked all so happy and it seemed that they weren´t having any problems with the alcohol. Maybe it wouldn´t be so bad for her to give it a try.

"What are they drinking?" she asked the barman, pointing to a couple. The man smirked.

"Tequila shots. Do you want one?" wrinkling her nose, the girl nodded.

"Yes, please," in the following morning, she would have wished she had said ´no`.

The first shot was almost painful, but the bar man, laughing, motivated her to keep going. She knew it wouldn´t be so bad once she was used to it – and she forgot that being used to alcohol wasn´t a good thing.

"Just take a few more sips and you won´t notice it anymore," his nice smile convinced her. "Okay, okay," her hand picked the glass and Clove took five quick sips of it. The liquid burned down her throat to her stomach and she almost threw it to the floor "Too-o much," she covered her face and coughed. Drinking was definitely not something she would do for fun. Thinking it would ease her situation, Clove asked for a glass of water. When she finished she felt a bit dizzy and her vision was slightly blurred.

"Are you feeling alright?" the barman asked and she nodded, obviously lying. She wasn´t feeling bad, though, just a bit too… light.

"It is like I can fly," the girl whispered and giggled when she noticed the group of boys and girls dancing at the sound of the music, close to the pool. She jumped off of the chair and stumbled to the

In that moment Cato walked into the bar and ordered another beer. The blonde new it was safer to ask for a drink which came in a bottle, since his friend had the habit to pay his barmans to mix some things in the girls´ drinks so the parties would be more ´interesting`. But Cato didn´t thought Clove would ask for alcohol, since she seemed so firm in not drinking any, so he didn´t remind himself to warn her about the drinks in his friend´s bar.

Minutes later, Cato was chatting with an incredibly dumb blonde, but her cleavage was enough to make him forget about her lack of intelligence. In the other hand, Clove walked around the dance floor, or stumbled, she didn´t knew. The lights from the lamps were blinding her and she either felt really weak or very hyper. She found a boy she – in that delusional state of hers - thought was cute and wrapped her arms around his neck. He boy grimaced at her and looked down at her body, from where he could see her pink bra because of the transparent black blouse. He placed a hand on her waist and smirked. She was surely drunk or maybe it was something more.

"What is your name, beautiful?" the guy asked her. His hands were often moving from her waist to her ass, but Clove was still sober enough to slap him away every time he touched too much.

"Clo-ove," her voice came out cracking and breathy. The stranger kissed her neck and she tilted her head to the side, giving him a better spot and enjoying the sensation she had missed too much: the sensation of having someone caressing her skin. "I-it tickles," her eyes closed and she felt strength getting drained from her body. Her legs were shaking and she felt her heart racing underneath the skin of her chest.

"Where the hell is that girl now?" the blonde had eventually left once Cato made it clear he wouldn´t let things get too hot that night. He couldn´t just take the chick to a random room and fuck her while Clove was alone in the party. But now, while he looked around and tried to find her, there was no side of his lonely girl, only couples of drunk people making out.

And then he saw her, pushing away a tall blonde and scowling when she tripped on her own feet and fell with her knees hitting the floor rather violently. Cato rolled his eyes, although he was caught by surprise by seeing Clove drunk –which was quiet obvious she was – and walked towards her, helping her to stand up.

An excited Clove jumped onto his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and the legs surrounded his waist.

"Wo-oa there!" he looked down at her, wide eyed, and gasped in surprise. She giggled lowly and smirked.

It was not that he didn´t like that contact, because Cato obviously did. But that Clove wasn´t the Clove he met the previous day, reserved and determined to don´t get involved with him. The girl babbled something and her eyes got heavy, but Cato couldn´t understand anything she was saying. He pulled his arms around her, pulling their bodies closer both for some relief and to make sure she wouldn´t fall off of his arms. Clove let her head fall on his shoulder and Cato sighed.

"Oh, Princess, you are _so_ drunk," and she really had to be, because there was no chance Clove would be so close to him if she was sober.

Clove laughed and placed her hand on the other side of his neck, caressing his skin softly wither her fingertips. She moved her lips to the skin and licked it softly, sending goose bumps through his whole body.

"You need to shave" she commented with an amused tone, referring to the bare beard on his chin and part of his neck.

Cato could feel how he was slowly growing. He swallowed and tried to have some control over his instincts. Cato rushed inside the house, still holding Clove, and got them into the elevator. All that time, the girl distracted herself by distributing soft kisses and pecks over his jaw and neck. When they entered a room, Cato closed the door behind him by kicking it with his foot and pressed Clove against the wall. He smiled and pecked her nose, just curious to see how drunk Clove would react. She babbled and giggled once more. Those innocent giggles sent the blood rushing to Cato´s member, which was getting harder against her belly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Clove smirked childishly and patted the bulge on his pants. Cato cursed under his breath and nodded slowly, "What a good pack you have," her words were interrupted by a crazy laugh. Cato enjoyed having her like that, pressed to him and so happy - although he knew he would eventually have to stop. "Thank you, princess. You have a good pack as well," he reattributed the compliment and caressed her cheek "But now we must stop."

"What?! No!" she laughed and ran her hands down his chest, sliding them under his shirt. Cato swallowed and bit his bottom lip.

"Clove… Stop," he demanded harshly. Clove was hot and he would fuck her all day if she was sober and wouldn´t regret it the following morning, but it wasn´t the case. Besides, he wasn´t in the mood to get his face punched by his brother.

The girl sobbed and looked away abruptly, tearing up. Her hands fell beside her body and she sniffed. _Oh, no,_Cato thought when he realized she was going to cry.

"Baby, don´t," he cupped her face, forcing Clove to look at him. He gave her a small smile "We can do it another day, you know. But you are drunk and I can´t let ourselves do this. Not when you are starting to trust me."

The girl shook her head and the first tears started falling. Cato didn´t know that she would be crying in that moment even if she was sober. Because the thoughts running through her mind were haunting and dark and something that Clove had been running away from since the beginning. But they were always there, reminding her, whispering in her ear, from the corners of her mind, that she wasn´t and never would be good enough. That it didn´t matter what she did, no one would love her.

"I hate this," she whimpered on his shoulder. Cato sighed and let the girl hug him once more, not getting surprised by her mood swings.

"It will get better, princess," he whispered and stroked her hair. Cato thought she was referring to being drunk, when in fact he had no idea of what the target of her hate was "Tomorrow will be kinder, I promise," in the following day, she wasn´t sure if he had really said that, because her memories were blurred and mixed. In fact, she never found out if Cato actually said it, but those words would be printed on her mind. Because, maybe, he was right that time.

Hours later, Cato was sleeping with Clove on his arms, both under the covers of the bed in that random room. The door was locked so no one would interrupt their sleep. The blonde had taken off her shoes and carefully put her on the bed when he felt her body going limp on his arms. Clove had fainted, and he knew it was something to expect since it was the first time she was getting drunk. And he laid down beside the brunette, having enough time to contemplate her face and her body. He knew then, nothing would be the same in the end of that summer.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is my town_  
_This is my city_  
_Through my eyes, looks so pretty_  
_This is my town, this is my city now_

_Dirty streets where I belong_

_This is my town, this is my city now_  
_This is my city now_  
_Burning these pages_  
_Our broken story_  
_Words are just strangers to me_  
_Thought we could work this out_  
_I was wrong_  
_You put the desperate doubt into me_  
_If you see me now_  
_You won't see me alone_

It was not later than ten of the morning, and the mansion was strangely quiet. The maids occupied the corridors, picking the empty bottles of vodka, the broken glasses and some underwear. Besides the maids, no one else was moving. All the drunken teenagers were in the bedrooms of the mansion, sleeping while their bodies tried to absorve all the alchool in their blood - which, in some cases, was kind of impossible.

Cato fell asleep counting with a light headache in the morninng; due to his body size and familiarity with alchool, he was already resistent to those drinks. Plus, he only had two beers, which was praticaly nothing to what that party boy who had already been in every single club of that city was used to. He knew he would wake up with pain, but Cato wasn´t expecting it to be caused by a pillow repeatedly beating his skull.

"Where are we?!" the girl with the pillow screamed and waited for Cato to wake up, beating him again. Clove had no memory of being in that room before and that was a bad sign. She had a pretty good memory. Even though she had stared at the details of that stunning mansion for minutes after minutes, the alchool had aliminated all the memories she had from it.

Cato groaned and rolled over on the bed. "Stop"Stop!" He sat up and grabbed the pillow, taking it from her hands and throwing it to the floor. "We're fine. You're fine, I'm fine. Calm down!"

Clove scowled and wailed. She had the overwelming sensation of having someone hiting her head with a hammer over and over again, with the pain echoing in the walls of her mind. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Why… What happened?" her voice was not stronger than a whisper, but Cato still heard her and proceeded to explain what had happened the previous night. No detail was ommited, even though he feared he could get in trouble with her because of that. But Clove looked so weak at the moment, so fragile and small, that he doubt she could talk louder than a mutter even if she tried.

"I-I'm sorry… " That was all Clove could said about the previous events. Did she really dance to someone she didn't knew? Did she drink that much of alcohol? And the most questionable think…Did she take her clothes in front of Cato and worse, she bounced! It was too much for her mind to imagine herlsef doing all those things, acting like a reckless girl and offering herlsef to a boy she met three days ago.

"It's fine, princess. No problem at all," Cato shook his head ad looked at her, placing his hand on hers. She was thankful that he didn' try anything with her and at the same time confused. Why did he respect her? Cato was the kind of guy she could picture taking advantage of a drunk girl, throwing herlsef all over him. He could have locked the door of that room, thrown her to the bed and used her body as much as he wanted.

She gulped and quickly pulled her hand away from his. Clove claread her throat and stood up, to fix her blouse and skirt in next. "I want to go home."

He nodded and sighed. There were two options for how Foxface´s cousin would act with him thereafter: she would put all the awkward things behind her back and be normal, or act all weird towards him. Cato just hoped she would choose the first option, because, after seeing her body like that, he couldn´t wait to actually have her.

After some minutes of driving in silent, they finally arrived home. She had stared to the view the whole time and Cato purposely didn´t take his eyes off of the road even once. He pulled in the garage and opened the door for Clove. He knew she was having an headache - after all, it was her first time getting drunk, he thought - and it would be hard for her to walk straight. Once Clove was out of the car, she didn't thank him or anything, she just walked straight away to the house. His eyebrows frowned almost immediately. Why was she mad? He did nothing for her to be upset at him; actually, it was the opposite!

The girl flopped down on the couch with a whimper, letting her body fall to the side. "My head is killing me!" she pouted and covered her eyes, as if covering them would help the pain to decrease.

"I know, Clover," he said softly, sitting on the free spot that her small body didn´t occupied in the couch "Stay here and I will bring you a glass of water and some pills. I have some pretty good stuff for headaches," _because, _she thought_, you have a very long historic of experiences with alchool and headaches, I bet._ All Clove did was to nod in agreedment and keep on whimpering as the pain continued. In that moment, a quote from one of her favourite books came into her mind.

"´That's the thing about pain´, Augustus said, and then glanced back at me. ´It demands to be felt´" she whispered.

Cato, who was still there, furrowed his eyebrows and asked: "What? Who´s Augustus?"

Clove sighed dreamly. "The kind of boy every girl dreams of" Cato rubbed his bare beard.

"If I was a girl, I certainly wouldn't dream of a guy with that name. I'd name him Cato or something like that," he winked, even though she couldn´t see him.

"But you are not a girl," Clove retorted tiredly and yawned.

"Yeah, I know. Thank God I´m not. Now, let´s take care of that pain," he stretched his body a little to peck the girl´s cheek. She shrank a bit, causing Cato to almost sigh "You can sleep when I give you the pills."

"Hurry, please."

After giving Clove two round, white pills, Cato picked up her already sleepy body and took her to her bedroom. It was a luck that she hadn´t thrown up on his car or all over him, but he knew that if that had happened he could only blame himself for letting Clove get to that state.

In the moment he put her down on the soft mattress, he heard an unfortunatly familiar voice from behind them.

"What did you do to her!?" Foxface screamed and jumped on his back, pulling his hair and squelaing.

"Ah! Stop!" Cato groaned and tried to get her off of him. Foxface almost fell on the floor when his arms pushed her away, out of his back. She wanted to hurt him for what the scenarios in her mind were accusing him of, but if there was something obvious about Cato it was his massive body size and his strenght.

"Why are all the girls from that family crazy?!" he, panting, ran his hands through his hair "Let her sleep," he adviced with an exhausted expression. It was the second time in a day that he was beaten up by a girl he did nothing to "She´s tired and just took some pills to help with the headache," in the moment the readhead prepared her furious self to ask him why was her cousin having such strong headaches that she needed pills, Cato abandoned the room with long, quick steps.

The next four days were ordinary and relatively calm. Katniss acted kind of shy in the morning, ashamed for exposing her activities with Peeta just like that to Cato. Little did she know that her boyfriend´s brother was prefectly aware of the details of her sexual life with his brother. It´s not that Peeta was the gossip type of boy, but there are somethings that proud leads people to say and sounds that not even thick walls could contain. Peeta, on the other hand, was very relaxed, making his silly jokes as always and pushing the girls to the pool. Foxface and Clove were not that easy going, but still acted normally in front of Cato, one of them after kissing him and the other after almost forcing him to have sex with her. Cato, the boy known as the player of the house, did nothing more than being nice and gentle with all the girls, obviously putting his brother aside. He was glad that Clove had decided to pretend that party didn´t exist, but he still noticed that she was a even more reserved when it came to him, even though she had been reserved since from the first day.

"Now," Foxface started. They were all in the living room watching an old movie of Batman and discussing weather it was better or worse than the modern remakes. "can you tell me what happened the other day? You," her round, blue eyes fixed on Clove "had to take pills for your pains and this guys over here was putting your unconscious ass on the bed."

Clove shrugged and answered, eyes focused on the screen. "Nothing to worry about. We went to a guy´s house, had some fun and maybe I got a bit too excited about it. It won´t happen again, you have my word" those words caught Cato's attention. It was official: he screwed up with that party thing.

"Good. But you guys could have waited for me you know," the readhead added, arching her eyebrows in a reprimand.

"And have you to throw up in my car? Hell no!" Cato shook his head, receiving a deadly glare from Foxface.

"I wouldn´t have gotten in that state if Katniss had told me to stop drinking!"

It was Katniss´s time to raise her eyebrows "And since when do you listen to me, Fox? Even if I threw the glass away, you would have went back to the bar and gotten another!" Peeta chuckled, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Foxie, you´re kind of a stubborn person, you know," in the moment the readhead opened her mouth to reply sharply to her friend´s comment, Clove spoke, using a calm and persuasive tone.

"You guys stop that now. Past is past and I don´t want to waste my afternoon reminding how much you threw up and my horrible headache. So, move on, shall we?"

Foxface looked at Clove and rolled her eyes. "What has gotten into you? You're acting like a grumpy grandma," Clove narrowed her eyes and stormed out of the living room. From there it was possible to hear her steps as the girl headed to her bedroom.

All the eyes moved to Foxface, demanding an explanation to her rude comment. "What? She knows it´s true and she will probably don´t remember what I said tomorrow," they all just nodded and sighed. There was not much to do when it came to the two cousins. Their relationship was complicated, although the bound created between them was hard to break.

Katniss stood up as well, her fingers still playing with her braid. "I will talk with Freckles, I think I know why she is like this," and she knew. From all the times Clove and Katniss talked about her town, it was obvious that Clove loved the place where she lived all her life. She used to play in the street at afternoon, singing with Foxface and another girls who lived near them. There was a small pool shared by the community and she loved going there in the hot days of summer, especially during the weeks where her parents were stuck in work and couldn´t take her to the beach. She grew up in that little town and leaving it all behind wasn´t being easy. Katniss knew all that and she was sure that was the reason her friend had woken up so moody that day. She was missing her home.

Pushing the door open without making any sound, Katniss stepped into the room, which was as large as her boyfriend´s. Clove was laying on the bed, her face buried on a yellow pillow and her feet in the air. She was sighing and possibly having negative thoughts and Katniss hated to see her friend like that. She closed the door and walked towards the bed, without Clove even looking at her.

"Sweetie," she called softly and sat beside her friend "can you tell me what´s wrong?" the brunette shoo her head, rubbing her face against the pillow´s material.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Oh, come on. I know something is wrong," Katniss insisted with a friendly smile "I´m your Katpiss, you know you can talk with me about whatever is bothering you, Clover."

"I know…" she rolled over her stomach to face Katniss. Clove sighed once more and wrinkled her nose "I miss my dad, and my mom and the cats and…" her voice was cut off by a sniffle.

"Aw, Clover," Katniss laid down beside her friend, stroking her hair "I think you just miss your home."

Clove nodded and looked at her. "I know. For some reason unknown to me I miss dad, mom and the animals. Even the freaking animals! They used to pee in my bed all the time…" Clove sighed heavly and buried her head on the matress. "I just don't feel good being here. Sometimes it's awkward, you know? Being around Cato and everything."

Katniss frowned, trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. "Cato?"

She nodded slowly, feeling hesitant in telling Karniss how she was feeling. But they knew each other and there was no secret between them. It was almost like the friendship between Clove and Foxface, with the difference that Katniss was a more sensitive person and thought before speaking.

"Yes, Cato," Clove crawled over the mattress, only to rest her head on Katniss´s lap "He reminds me of Ethan," she whispered with suhk pained voice that the brunette gently stroking her hair felt a knob in the back of her throat. Besides Foxface, if there was someone who had presenced Clove´s suffering after her break up with Ethan better than anyone else, that person had to be Katniss Everdeen.

"Oh, Clover…"

Clove knew that the best for her was to forget about Ethan, but something was keeping him in her mind. It was almost impossible to forget about him. He made a change in her life, he was her first boyfriend, her first love. And he broke her heart into tiny pieces, only to come back and step over them. What exactly reminded Clove of Ethan in Cato she was not sure. At first she had thought it was the way he acted towards girl, seducing them only to get what he wanted. But after spending some days with Peeta´s brother, she began to notice that he could be nice and friendly without second intentions. But still, everytime he touched her hand or looked at for more time than he should, her ex-boyfriend´s image came into her mind, causing her heart to race. She would get sweaty and the air run away from her lungs. There was physical, paralyzing pain that came everytime she heard or thought of Ethan. That was the price to pay for falling in love for the wrong guy, and she wanted to make sure that would never again; but Cato wasn´t helping with her plans.

Katniss continued stroking her friend´s hair, as softly as it was baby´s hair, playing with the strands. "Cato is not like Ethan, I can guarantee you that. He is a good guy, I´m sure you feel a bit awkward with him because he praticaly jumped onto you when you came here with Fox. But you´ll see, Clover, he is different than that prick."

Clove nodded, letting a yawn get out from her lips. "I hope so, Katpiss, I hope so. I really need to make more friends and less exs," the girl agreed with a movemnt of her head.

"Take a nap now, and when you´re awake we will have some fun and forget about everything bad, okay?"

The shadow of a smile spread on Clove´s lips, who was amused by the idea. "Okay, Kat. Can you just promise me something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Will you make sure I don´t get hurt again?"

"Oh, Clove… I promise I will."


End file.
